


Self doubts, aye?

by Santja



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? mind palace ?, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon master Remus, Canon master Roman, Like, M/M, Maybe a bit Angst, Navigator Logan, Ship capatin Virgil, Ship captain Janus, Ship doctor/cook Patton, Sort Of, Virgil is Angry, blink once and you miss it, everyone's a pirate except for Thomas, really not a lot, slight Patton x Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santja/pseuds/Santja
Summary: Thomas wakes up on a little island with no memory of how he got there.And oh, look, pirates!Enjoy~
Relationships: Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Side Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Self doubts, aye?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy!  
> So, uhm, this is the first time of me writing something in a very long time, plus English ain't my first language, so please don't judge this.. too hard?  
> I just don't think you can ever have enough pirate au's, so here I am.  
> I'm not going to update regularly, buuuuuut I'm pretty excited for this fic, so I think I won't take thaaat long...  
> With that being said, please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sure you will understand. You’ve got a lot of talent, that’s for sure! It’s just, you know, you’re too much.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I just can’t anymore! You never take things seriously! I wanted to be your boyfriend, not your punchline! You’re just too much for me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Thomas noticed upon awaking was the sound of waves crashing on a beach. The soothing rushing of water on stones mingled with faint cries of seagulls, somewhere off in the distance, creating a comfortable flair.

Thomas’ eyes shot open. Seagulls? “What the fuck?” Fingers digging into soft but slightly hot sand, he propped himself up on his elbows, eyes taking in his surroundings within seconds. He was lying in midst a white sandy beach, clear cyan water at his feet and a fresh breeze tussling his lilac hair. Upon turning his head, he took in the line of tall palm trees a few meters away from him. There were no plastic bags, or empty cola cans anywhere, which one would expect on a common beach. All in all, the scenery reminded Thomas of all those overly perfect portrayed beaches in overly perfect romantic movies. 

A painful bang echoed in his head, and the beginnings of a headache made themselves noticeable. Apparently, his head did not like the idea of romantic movies.

Thomas drew his legs closer and stood up, dusting off his pants. He noticed that he was still in his normal clothing, a jeans and a simple black shirt. Okay, one thing less to freak out about. He turned a few times, racking his brain for the information about how the hell he got on a beach. 

The last thing he remembered was him coming home from … from where? Not important. He came home, walked into the living room and … did what exactly? He had no clue. Shit. After a short memory gap starting in the living room, he recalls pacing in his bedroom, pulling at his own hair in despair and having tears rolling down his already damp cheeks. He recalls being upset, and at some point falling onto his bed and drifting off to sleep. And after that waking up in the middle of nowhere on a fucking beach. Neat. 

There were no people in Thomas’ line of vision, not a single soul. Okay, first things first. He walked to the edge of the water, stuck a hand in the cold liquid and tasted. Salty. So this was no big lake or anything, this was a goddam ocean. Alright, next thing. He turned and moved towards the palm trees. They were about 20 feet tall, with a bunch of coconuts between the dark green leaves. Right out of a romance movie. Another bang let the headache grow and made him groan. 

Steadying himself with one hand against the nearest palm tree, his other hand came up to his head. Shit, he was starting to burn up. Thomas lifted his head. The curve of the beach vanished behind tropical trees on both sides, and the bright sunlight was starting to get to his already suffering head, so heading into the forest was the only logical option. 

He stumbled between the trees, tripped over a few fallen coconuts and softly cursed to himself every twenty steps, making him feel bad immediately after. Being out of the sun eased his headache but didn’t make it disappear. But hey, at least something, right? In what he assumed was probably the midst of the forest he found a little stream of drinkable water. He dropped to his knees and scooped hands full of water to help his sore throat. With another bit of the headache gone Thomas was capable of a little thinking again. 

Okay, he's at some beach in the ocean, with a source of fresh water. If he was lucky and kept going for long enough, he might find people and find out, where the hell he was and how he got here. Performing a little jump over the stream he went on walking. 

The trees started clearing, and Thomas caught a glimpse of more cyan water. Oh no… 

“Please don’t let this be an island”, he whispered. 

He ignored his protesting body and speed up his steps, reached the clear beach, turned left and kept running and praying. But after about ten minutes of constant moving he felt his prayers unanswered. 

He was stranded on an island, in the middle of the ocean, with no clue how he got there and how to flee. He groaned again. “Okay, focus. Whining won’t bring you anywhere. You have enough water and… coconuts, to last a few weeks… maybe I can start a fire for someone to notice the smoke…”, Thomas mumbled to himself. While going over his options, he kept walking, until he reached the spot where he woke up. He sat down, dipping his feet in the cool water and thought about building a raft. 

His eyes wandered over the horizon as he noticed something. He probably didn’t notice it before thanks to him mindlessly running around, but that gave the thing time to approach. Thomas sprung up and thanked all gods for his luck. It was a ship, a fully functional and probably manned ship, sailing straight towards him. 

So he at least got some luck. That’s what he thought while watching the ship coming closer and closer, the flag slowly becoming visible to him. And while watching the flag become more visible, he started cursing to all gods. The flag, proudly swaying in the wind, was the deepest shade of black. 

“Fuck” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also, shout out to my amazing beta-reader Anaho, cause seriously, without her I'd be a lost case.  
> Thanks a lot!


End file.
